


marshes

by jok



Series: one shot garden [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, G!p Lexa, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, pay attention to your significant others kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jok/pseuds/jok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin will not be ignored.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Prompt fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	marshes

**Author's Note:**

> a cool [anon](http://jokmeup.tumblr.com/post/146119360634/hello-would-you-mind-to-make-a-gp-lexa-in) sent me 3 prompts. this is the super specific one about video games that i honestly probably took a lot of liberty with. enjoy.

“Nathan and Raven are fucking cheaters,” Lexa said with a frown as she furiously mashed buttons on her game controller. Clarke took a break from her drawing and glanced up at her girlfriend who was sitting at the other end of the couch. It was funny watching someone usually so composed lose her shit over a silly game.

“How exactly do you cheat at Call of Duty?” Clarke asked warily. She didn’t really know much about the game but she did know that once Lexa started cursing, the game was becoming frustrating for her. 

“They’re obviously using aimbot, Raven wasn’t even pointing at me and she still got me!” Lexa ranted as she continued viciously pressing buttons, looking more and more determined to get the lead. Clarke was happy to note that the new controller was holding up better than the last one.

“Why don’t you just play on the same team or whatever in the next game?” Clarke asked as she went back to shading the drawing of her girlfriend she had on her lap.

“I will not be on the same team as known campers, Clarke,” Lexa said vehemently as she sat up straighter and moved to the edge of the couch, getting even more into the game.

“I...don’t know what that means,” Clarke glanced up again but Lexa was already in another world. She sighed and rolled her eyes in amusement and went back to her drawing.

Lazy Saturday mornings she could spend in her underwear and a large t-shirt were almost always good days. The only exception had been on one particular occasion when Raven had accidentally set their neighbor’s cat on fire, which caused the middle aged man to never speak to them again after they'd paid the vet bills. The cat had been fine, albeit missing a large patch of fur, but they didn't like to talk about it much. They made sure to keep Raven away from Lexa’s candles after that.

Anyway.

It was funny and cute, until it wasn’t. Half an hour and various rounds later, Lexa was still angrily grumbling at the television, refusing to stop playing until she fixed her KD that Raven and Miller’s apparent cheating had messed up. Whatever that meant, Clarke rolled her eyes.

She was grumpy from not being the sole receiver of Lexa’s attention, as she was used to being, and horny from watching Lexa work herself into a frenzy over their friends’ apparent inability to play fair. She cursed Raven for introducing Lexa to the stupid war game. She’d finished her drawing a while ago and had been waiting for Lexa to be done playing but _one more round_ had turned into three and she was done waiting.

“Lexa,” Clarke said, her voice an octave higher than normal. She cleared her throat and rolled her eyes before sitting sideways on the couch and stretching out her leg to poke Lexa’s thigh with her toe.

“Sorry, what?” Lexa mumbled as her eyes darted across the screen. Clarke watched Lexa’s fingers continue their flurry, becoming uncomfortably wet at how fucking dexterous they looked. Damn.

“I wanna cuddle,” Clarke said as she shook her head trying to clear her thoughts.

“I’m tied with Nathan, five more minutes,” Lexa said, not looking away from the screen.

“Now, Lexa,” Clarke huffed, not amused at being ignored.

“I’m—wait up,” Lexa said glancing briefly at her before going back to the screen as her fingers sped up and she clenched her jaw. The sounds of shooting and random people yelling at each other intensified.

“Lex,” Clarke poked her again with her toe but Lexa didn’t even flinch. Clarke glared at the game for a few seconds before pouting.

“Lexa,” she tried again but still, nothing. She sighed and pulled out her phone, group texting Miller and Raven.

_Assholes,_ she typed and took a quick picture of Lexa before sending it as well. Clarke was surprised when Raven replied right away.

_She’s ours now muahahahaha >:D_

Miller’s reply came a second later.

_:)_

How’d they even have time for that? She sent back an angry frowny face and put her phone on silent, throwing it onto the coffee table. Those assholes.

Time for a new approach.

She slowly crawled towards Lexa, half noticing her starting a new game. She rolled her eyes and pulled the arm closest to her away from the control. A new plan was forming in her mind.

“What—” Lexa started but Clarke was already getting comfortable on her lap, facing the screen.

“Compromise,” Clarke said as she pulled Lexa’s arms around herself and pressed her back to Lexa’s front, the controller now on her lap.

“Okay,” Lexa said, an amused smile on her lips that Clarke missed as she squirmed on her lap until she was settled.

“Okay,” Clarke said resolutely and Lexa’s smile widened a bit as she slightly shook her head at her girlfriend’s antics and started the next round.

Clarke narrowed her eyes at the game. It honestly didn’t even look that great. At least, not great enough to warrant the entirety of her girlfriend’s attention while she was _right next_ _to her_. She paused and almost rolled her eyes at herself before remembering she was being _ignored_ and that was _fucking rude_ so whatever. She decided to continue with her plan.

Clarke shifted her hips and waited for a second. When nothing happened she decided to continue.

“Assholes,” she heard Lexa mumble followed by a flurry of clicks from the controller. Clarke looked down and had to bite her lip to keep from moaning at the sight of her girlfriend’s long fingers moving around so quickly. She sucked in a silent deep breath and started subtly grinding her ass into Lexa’s crotch. She could feel her girlfriend’s cock stirring even as Lexa didn't seem to notice it.

Clarke smirked and started deliberately squirming.

“What— _fuck,_ that was hard scoping! I can see you!” Lexa yelled indignantly and Clarke frowned at the attention being stolen from her again. What the hell would it take?

She started making small circles with her hips again and noticed Lexa's breathing getting heavier.

She gave up all pretense when the button smashing continued and roughly turned herself around until she was straddling Lexa.

“What’re you doing?” Lexa mumbled as she continued to play over Clarke's shoulder. Clarke scoffed.

“Pay attention to me,” she said clearly, running her hands up Lexa’s shirt and feeling her abs tense up.

“I'm almost done, I'll just finish this then I'll stop,” Lexa said as she continued playing and Clarke narrowed her eyes. She would have none of that.

She began grinding into Lexa as hard as she could and leaned down to press wet kisses into her neck, licking up to her jaw.

“Fuck, Clarke,” Lexa panted, she fumbled with her controller and watched her character die on screen before respawning. “Fuck, I'm almost done,” she mumbled even as Clarke felt her raging hard on.

“What about now?” Clarke said as she reached into Lexa's joggers and pulled out her cock. She reached under the large t-shirt she was wearing and pulled her own panties aside, not even a little embarrassed by how wet she was.

“Just _—ugh,_ ” Lexa grunted as Clarke guided her member to her entrance, roughly sinking onto it. She very obviously wasn't short on lubrication.

“Lexa,” Clarke moaned softly as she started nipping at her girlfriend’s jaw and slowly rotating her hips, getting accustomed to the stretch. Lexa was sufficiently distracted as Clarke pressed their mouths together and started sucking on her bottom lip.

“Were you feeling neglected Clarke?” Lexa asked as she pulled away with a small smile, her attention finally away from the game.

“Maybe a little,” Clarke said and rolled her eyes at the widening smile she got in reply. The sound of raining bullets pulled Lexa’s attention back to the game and she watched as her soldier died again.

“Shit,” Lexa frowned as she fumbled with the controller and got back into the game as she respawned.

“Really?” Clarke asked in disbelief.

“Sorry, sorry,” Lexa said as she kissed her girlfriend but Clarke could feel her still messing with the controller behind her.

She was not about to be sidelined for a _game._

With renewed determination she grabbed onto Lexa’s shoulders and started working her hips up and down.

“Fuck,” Lexa grunted closing her eyes and Clarke smirked and sped up. She leaned down and licked up Lexa’s throat again ending with a bite at her earlobe, finally hearing the remote clatter onto the floor. When Lexa seemed to gather herself and tensed as if to lunge for it she shoved her back onto the couch and started bouncing faster.

“They’re—gonna make fun of me for losing,” Lexa panted as she grabbed onto Clarke’s hips to aid her movements.

“There’s a reason Raven and Miller have been single since they got into that game,” Clarke smirked and closed her eyes in pleasure when her spot was grazed and a moan tore out of her.

“Oh,” Lexa winced, realizing her girlfriend had a point. “Sorry.”

“Make it up to me,” Clarke breathed and Lexa immediately grabbed onto her thighs and flipped them on the couch. Clarke moaned at the sudden pressure of Lexa above her and grabbed onto Lexa’s hair, pulling their mouths together.

“I'm sorry for ignoring you,” Lexa whispered again when she pulled away for air.

“Play with _me_ now,” Clarke smirked.

“That was bad,” Lexa huffed out a laugh as she started thrusting into Clarke.

“You liked it—don't lie,” Clarke panted, her smirk still firmly in place.

“No comment,” Lexa rolled her eyes trying to contain her smile.

“Faster,” Clarke gasped pulling at Lexa's shirt until she got the hint and chucked it off along with her bra as she did some impressive maneuvering to kick off her joggers and boxer briefs without pulling out.

Clarke made quick work of her own shirt while Lexa was distracted moaned loudly when Lexa pressed their naked chests together and sped up her thrusts.

Lexa made to pull out in order to take Clarke's panties off but Clarke stopped her by wrapping her legs around her waist.

“Just tear them off,” Clarke huffed, her eyes rolling briefly to the back of her head when Lexa thrust back in.

“You sure?” Lexa asked even as her hands moved to comply.

_"Yes,_ ” Clarke said and moaned when she heard the sound of ripping fabric before she was completely naked.

“I love your moans,” Lexa groaned as she grabbed onto Clarke's hands and laced their fingers, pulling their arms above Clarke’s head and picking up her thrusts.

“My neck, Lex,” Clarke barely got out and Lexa understood she was close. Clenching their hands tighter Lexa leaned down and started deliberately sucking and biting at Clarke’s neck as she started thrusting faster, making sure to grind into Clarke's clit every time she moved her hips.

“ _Fuck, baby,”_ Clarke moaned as she struggled to free her hands and Lexa released them with a faltered thrust at the term of endearment.

“I'm not a baby, Clarke,” Lexa protested and leaned her face on Clarke's shoulder but Clarke had already seen her dark blush.

“ _Harder baby,”_ Clarke smirked and moaned deliberately, raking her nails down Lexa's back.

“You're such a jerk,” Lexa groaned as she quickly brought a hand to Clarke's clit and started circling it, using her other one to grab onto Clarke's thigh as she sped up her thrusts. Their orgasms were fast approaching.

“You love me—anyway,” Clarke gasped after a particularly good thrust and arched her back, her eyes squeezing shut in pleasure.

“No—comment,” Lexa panted as she leaned down and started sucking on Clarke’s nipples.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Clarke growled, her hands automatically grabbing handfuls of Lexa’s hair to keep her in place. With a moan at least two octaves higher than her actual voice Lexa’s orgasm washed over her as Clarke started clenching around her length and she fell into her own orgasm.

A few thrusts later Lexa collapsed onto Clarke, both limp limbed and lethargic as they tried desperately to catch their breath.

“Don’t think just one awesome orgasm will get you off the hook,” Clarke said after her bearings returned, she hugged Lexa tightly keeping her in place when she tried to sit up.

“So how many are we talking about?” Lexa mumbled as she started kissing Clarke’s sweaty neck.

“Mm, we’ll see,” Clarke hummed. “I want to be on top now,” she declared and rolled them over, forgetting they were on a narrow couch and not in fact, their king size bed. Lexa yelped as she collapsed on the floor with Clarke on top of her.

“That was totally on purpose,” Lexa groaned as she rubbed the back of her sore head.

“I mean, it served _one_ purpose,” Clarke grinned as she sat up on Lexa, their centers still very much connected.

“I took the brunt of it,” Lexa groaned for a different reason as Clarke began rolling her hips, her dick hardening on instinct. That traitor.

“Total happy accident,” Clarke said as she grabbed onto the couch seat with one hand and the coffee table with the other for balance. Lexa huffed even as she started rubbing Clarke’s clit. She used her free hand to grab Clarke’s hip and started  thrusting up every time Clarke came down.

“Clarke,” Lexa moaned and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as Clarke powered on, focused on getting them both off as fast as she could. Both of them were already sensitive from their first orgasm, they weren’t going to last long at that rate.

Clarke fell forward, propping herself up on her elbows as Lexa’s hands went to her ass to help her movements. The sound of slapping skin echoed through the apartment.

“Fuck,” Clarke inhaled sharply as she came, slick arousal sliding out of her onto Lexa’s thighs as they both moaned. Clarke’s walls clenched tightly around her member and Lexa muffled her loud orgasm by leaning up and sloppily kissing Clarke, who was too blissed out herself to return it properly anyway.

They sighed contently when their orgasms finally tapered off. Clarke let her arms give out and she fell onto Lexa’s chest as Lexa let her head fall back to the floor with a thud. It only hurt a little bit.

“Was that enough?” Lexa joked trying to catch her breath. She wrapped her arms around Clarke and started rubbing her back as they both laid there with their eyes closed.

“Ask me again in ten minutes,” Clarke sighed as she snuggled closer and her breath quickly evened out.

“Clarke we’re on the floor,” Lexa said, blinking her eyes open but Clarke was already in dreamland. Her back protested from the hardwood she was pressed against so she sighed and sat up, holding onto Clarke tightly as she moved them onto the couch. She made herself comfortable as she collapsed on her back with Clarke still on top of her.

“Stop moving so much,” Clarke grumbled as she dug her face into Lexa’s neck and fell asleep again. Lexa rolled her eyes in affection and finally let herself fell asleep as well.

They could clean up the mess later.

-

“What do you want for lunch?” Lexa called from the kitchen. She came into the living room when there was no reply. “Clarke?”

“I don’t know, you pick,” Clarke finally replied as she stuck her tongue out a little, the computer mouse on her hand was dragged over it’s pad carefully followed by a few clicks.

“I picked breakfast it’s your turn,” Lexa said as she crossed her arms and came to a stop behind her girlfriend who was sitting at their computer desk.

“It’s totally cool with me if you pick again,” Clarke said as she continued moving the mouse around and staring intently at the monitor.

“You never miss an opportunity to pick our food, I think it’s time for an intervention,” Lexa said, half amused as Clarke nodded along clearly not really listening. “It’s been three days Clarke, you need to take a shower and get some sunlight.”.

“I can’t! Com Lexa’s about to get a promotion and Com Clarke is getting ready to become a vampire,” Clarke said emphatically, leaning closer to the screen as she started typing something on the keyboard.

“It’s not fun if you cheat Clarke,” Lexa said as she watched her girlfriend type in the money cheat code.

“Everyone uses it,” Clarke scoffed as she hit enter and watched her virtual family’s money shoot up.

“And how do you know that?” Lexa asked as she watched Clarke make Com Lexa (the names which still made her roll her eyes in amusement) start learning how to play the guitar. “Are you hinting at something?”

“I might’ve hit up a few forums. And maybe,” Clarke smiled as they watched Com Clarke finally come home from work. Lexa huffed even as she smiled lightly at Clarke having Com Lexa stop what she was doing so she could greet Com Clarke with a kiss.

“You still need to eat,” Lexa said, maybe already thinking of places she could get a guitar. YouTube could teach her how to use it, right?

“Just five more minutes,” Clarke said and Lexa rolled her eyes fondly as she pulled their recliner closer to the desk in order to sit next to her, deciding to give Clarke the five minutes before she threw her over her shoulder and hauled her into the shower.

Raven sure had a knack for recommending games.

**Author's Note:**

> if you feel like being an enabler and/or sinner, send me prompts on [tumblr](http://jokmeup.tumblr.com/). i'll probably eventually get to most of them. maybe.


End file.
